


Open Your Eyes.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Fear, Ficlet, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: I just got the MindHunter bug again and wanted to write something! This is just a short/ficlet that I thought of, hope you guys are satisfied.(also this could be bill/holden or bill & holden, either one works)
Relationships: Holden Ford & Bill Tench, Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Open Your Eyes.

_"Open your eyes when I'm speaking to you, boy."_

_Holden Ford is seven years old, his father is pissed off that Holden broke his favorite record, Ballad For Americans by Bing Crosby. Holden always hated it._

_"Open your eyes!"_

_But Holden kept them firmly clamped shut. He was scared._

_"Holden Michael Ford, if you do not open your goddammed eyes, so help me God..."_

_God, Holden wishes he could open his eyes, but fear does that to you, makes you freeze_

_The last thing Holden remembers is a blow to his stomach._

* * *

"Open your eyes!"

Holden Ford is freshly thirty, he's being held at gunpoint by Henry Law, "Doctor of Death", he was dubbed. He was a surgeon who would slice off women's breasts and watch them bleed to death.

"Keep them shut, Holden." Bill is there too, he's been trying to talk Mr. Law down from the edge for the past twenty-two minutes and forty, forty-two, forty-three seconds.

Holden was afraid, frozen, he can't open his eyes even if he wanted to.

"I want them open!" Henry Law yelled. His gun was fixed on Holden's forehead, Bill stood next to the two them with sweat beads dripping off his chin and onto the floor. Holden could hear the **drip, drip, drip.**

Holden was dizzy from squeezing his eyes closed so hard.

"If you do not open your **_fucking_** eyes I will blow your goddammed _brains out!_ "

The next thing Holden hears is a gunshot, followed by the sensation of something wet splattering onto his face.

"He's down." a man says. Holden doesn't know who, he's never heard his voice before.

His eyes are still pressed together, he can't help it.

"Holden," Bill's voice called, "Holden, open your eyes."

There were two firm hands on both of his shoulders.

"It's okay, Holden. Open your eyes."

Holden couldn't breathe, his lungs started to burn.

"Don't be scared, kid, I'm here. Open your eyes."

With a gasp, Holden's eye flew open. Bill's grey-blue eyes were staring at him. He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the MindHunter bug again and wanted to write something! This is just a short/ficlet that I thought of, hope you guys are satisfied.
> 
> (also this could be bill/holden or bill & holden, either one works)


End file.
